1. Field of the Invention
A subject matter of the present invention is the use, as stabilizing additives which make it possible to improve the resistance to decomposition of silicone elastomers under the effect of very high temperatures:                of at least one specific platinum compound,        in a polyorganosiloxane composition intended for the production of a silicone elastomer which either crosslinks at high temperature under the action of organic peroxides (composition referred to as HCR or HCE) or crosslinks at ambient temperature or with heat by polyaddition reactions in the presence of a metal catalyst (composition referred to as RTV, LSR or polyaddition HCE).        
2. Description of Related Art
The expressions RTV, LSR and HCE are well known to a person skilled in the art: RTV is the abbreviation for “Room Temperature Vulcanizing”, LSR is the abbreviation for “Liquid Silicone Rubber”, HCR is the abbreviation for “Heat Cured Rubber” and HCE is the abbreviation for “Heat-Curable Elastomer”.
In the field of electrical engineering, the polyorganosiloxane compositions referred to above can be used, for example, for the production of the primary jackets or insulations used in forming fire-resistant electrical wires or cables.
The expression “fire-resistant electrical wires or cables” is intended to define electrical wires or cables which have to guarantee fire behavior of high quality in terms, at least, of ash cohesion and of smoke density. The characteristics which fire-resistant electrical wires or cables have to exhibit form the subject of legal regulations in numerous countries and strict standards have been drawn up.
In France, for example, an important standard relating to fire resistance tests on electrical cables which it is advisable to meet is the standard NF C 32-070 CR1, which relates to the duration of operation of cables burning under defined conditions. The fire resistance is at least partly to be attributed to the production of ash, which has to exhibit a degree of cohesion making it possible to retain sufficient insulation for the operation of the cables. In this test, each cable sample is positioned in a metal tube which itself is subsequently placed in a furnace, the temperature of which reaches 920° C. over 50 minutes and is subsequently maintained at this value for 15 minutes; during this test, the cable sample is subjected to regular impacts (via an impact bar which beats against the metal tube at the rate of two blows per minute); the test is successful if control lamps, connected to the cable supplied with a nominal voltage, have not gone out at the end of the duration of the test (that is to say, after 65 minutes); the standard is met if at least 80% by number of the tests carried out are successful.
An electrical cable is composed, according to the known prior art, of one or more monoconductor(s) (generally based on Cu or on Al); each of these monoconductors is protected by a primary jacket or insulation made of one or more concentric layer(s) based on silicone elastomer. One or more filling element(s) and/or one or more reinforcing element(s) based in particular on glass fibers and/or on mineral fibers is (are) provided around this jacket or these jackets (in the case of a cable comprising several monoconductors). The cable then receives the external sheathing, which may comprise one or more sheath(s).
In the case of an electrical cable comprising several monoconductors, the filling element(s) and/or the reinforcing element(s) which is (are) positioned around the monoconductors (each equipped with its primary insulation) constitute(s) a jacket common to the combined monoconductors. Although the silicone elastomer used in forming the cables is essentially the constituent material of the primary insulation(s), it can also be present, in variable proportions: in the filling element(s) and/or in the reinforcing element(s) (constituting the common jacket in the case of a cable comprising several monoconductors); and/or in the external sheath(s).
In the field of electrical engineering, the polyorganosiloxane compositions referred to above can also be used, for example, in any application in which it is possible to employ polyorganosiloxane elastomers which are not only combustible with difficulty but which are also resistant to leakage currents and the electric arc; they can be used in particular to produce electrical insulation materials, medium-voltage and high-voltage insulators, cable termination accessories, cable joints, anode caps for television tubes and molded objects or extruded articles for the aeronautics industry.
In this context, another important standard relating to fire resistance tests which it is also advisable to meet is the international standard IEC 60587 (IEC is the abbreviation for the expression: International Electrotechnical Commission), which relates to the determination of the tracking resistance indices of solid insulating materials subjected to severe temperature conditions; the tracking resistance index, in combination with the determination of the value of the erosion, when this is requested, is used as criterion for acceptance and as criterion for control of the quality of the materials manufactured.
Platinum is a stabilizing additive known for its positive effect with regard to the decomposition of silicone elastomers.
It is known, from JP-A-76/035 501, to use a mixture of platinum and of a mixed iron oxide of formula (FeO)x.(Fe2O3)y, where the ratio x/y is between 0.05/1 and 1/1, to improve the flame resistance properties of silicone elastomers obtained from HCE compositions.
It is known, from FR-A-2 166 313 and EP-A-0 347 349, to use a mixture of platinum with at least one rare earth metal oxide, in particular a mixture of platinum with cerium(IV) oxide CeO2, to improve the flame resistance properties of silicone elastomers obtained from HCE compositions (FR-A-2 166 313) or RTV compositions (EP-A-0 347 349).
It is also known, from EP-A-0 951 503, that the use of mixtures based on platinum and on compounds of transition metals other than platinum also makes it possible to improve the tracking and arc resistance properties of silicone elastomers.
The platinum with which this prior art is concerned can in particular be:                in the form of platinum metal (elemental), or        in the following forms:                    chloroplatinic acid H2PtCl6.6H2O (as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,218),            anhydrous chloroplatinic acid,            PtCl2 [P(CH2—CH2—CH3)3]2,            complexes, such as those of formula (PtCl2.olefin)2 described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,601, the olefin of the complex representing in particular ethylene, propylene, butylene, cyclohexene or styrene,            (PtCl2.C3H6)2, complex of platinum chloride and of cyclopropane described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,662,            complexes of platinum and of vinylated organopolysiloxanes, such as, for example, the Karstedt catalyst (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,452).                        
Anhydrous chloroplatinic acid and the Karstedt catalyst are examples of platinum stabilizers which are particularly appropriate.